Okazaki et al. in the Journal of Antibiotics, Vol. 28, No. 9, pages 717-719, describe the preparation of an antibiotic designated baciphelacin. This antibiotic is stated to be active against gram positive bacteria. Baciphelacin and kristenin are members of the same family of antibiotics.